How do you like me now?
by Kaze no Ato
Summary: AU fic. Kagome is a cheerleader who gets straight A's, Inu Yasha's a trouble maker. She never pays him any mind, what will happen to them after high school ends? - COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

Konnichi wa minna-san. This is my second Inu Yasha fic, and it's also AU. I had so much fun writing "A little less talk, and a lot more action." (San/Mir) I decided to write this one. It will have some Sango/Miroku in it, but it's basically implied Kagome/Inu Yasha. Please feel free to review, saying anything you want. Flames are accepted, as long as they're not overly dramatic. The characters might be a touch OOC, but it's the way it has to be for this fic to work. Gomen. Will become a songfic later on. Oh, and Inu Yasha is in his human form and has no hanyou form.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Inu Yasha. See? I was honest.

PG-13 for Inu Yasha's potty mouth, just to be safe.

How do you like me now? - Chapter One

Senior year, High school

* * *

Hundreds of students sat impatiently through a two-hour assembly. A young man near the center row was flicking wadded up paper at the preppies two rows ahead of him. He scored a hit on a cheerleader with too much make-up on.

"Heh, got one." He snickered, readying himself for another toss.

His best friend sighed hopelessly, "Inu Yasha would you knock it off? You're gonna get caught. Besides, that girl was cute."

"Tch, I'm _so_ scared. What will they do to me if I'm caught that they haven't already done? Answer me that Miroku." Inu Yasha chucked another paper ball, hitting another target: Kouga. The soccer captain turned around and gave Inu Yasha the one-fingered salute.

"You're hopeless." Miroku sighed, "Could you try not getting detention, which always ends me up there as well, for one day?"

"Hey, I didn't ask for you to stick up for me. That was your own doin' man." Inu Yasha yawned, "I could be practicing right now, but _no _we hafta sit here and listen to our principle blab on about useless crap."

Miroku was about comment that there was only five more minutes left, when the principle, Mr. Tatsuki, tapped the microphone annoyingly. He cleared his throat, and the auditorium quieted.

"I would like to acknowledge a student, who has made this school very proud. We have been informed since the last progress tests that our school has the brightest student in our whole prefecture [1]. Higurashi Kagome!"

The crowd erupted in cheers as a raven-haired girl walked up to the podium and accepted her award. Kouga let out a sharp whistle, making the girl laugh.

"Wow, I didn't expect to be the best student in the prefecture. This is such an honor." Kagome said, eyes alight.

"Heh, whatever. She knows she's the best, she just pretends not to notice." Inu Yasha mumbled to himself.

A sly smile crept across his best friend's face, "Oh-ho, does _Inu Yasha_ think she's the best? Hmm?" Miroku said in his annoying fashion. Four years of high school and Inu Yasha had never had a girlfriend…other then that psychotic Kikyou chick. He shuddered at the memory.

"Stop bein' an ass, Miroku." Inu Yasha growled out.

"But your not denying it. Very interesting…" Miroku dodged at the last second as a fist was hurled his way.

"Shut the hell up."

* * *

The assembly had finally finished, letting the high schoolers free for the weekend. Inu Yasha and Miroku walked down the breezeway [2], their bags slung over their shoulders casually.

"Miroku, wanna come to my house and practice? I got an extra guitar." Inu Yasha asked, popping his neck.

"Nah, can't. I got a date tonight." Even with that said, Miroku still groped a passing girl's bottom.

"You're disgusting. You really could get sued for sexual harassment for that one day." The guitarist shook his head, but his eye caught something. He turned his head sharply to catch a glimpse of a certain raven-haired girl. She was surrounded by at least ten guys, presumably all asking her to be their date on homecoming night.

Miroku hadn't noticed that Inu Yasha hadn't been paying close attention to his words until then. He followed his best friend's line of sight at saw Kagome. Another one of his infamous sly grins crossed his face, "I know she's fine, but staring is rude."

Inu Yasha's head snapped back around to face Miroku with murder in his eyes, "What the hell makes you think I was looking at that damned girl? Besides, staring is a lot better then groping."

"Depends on who you ask, my friend. I gotta go, catch ya later." Miroku waved Inu Yasha off as he headed to his car.

"Yeah, later." Inu Yasha climbed into his 1979 Chevrolet Camero and fired it up.

* * *

Finally reaching his destination, Inu Yasha headed straight for the guesthouse he had remodeled into his personal practice room. Opening the door, he found everything just as he had left it. Three guitars were propped upon their stands, two electric, then his pride and joy, a perfectly tuned acoustic guitar. He turned on his amps and plugged in his acoustic. This was his escape. Sure, he was classified as a "bad boy" at school, but he wasn't into the whole drug scene like most others were. That gave you pleasure for a short time, but eventually would let you down and mess with your head. Music never let you down. He reached for his pick just as his cell went off.

"Inu Yasha here, what do you want?" he barked out.

"Jeez, it's only me." Miroku chuckled, "Just wanted to apologize for not being able to play with you."  
"It's not problem. By the way, I never asked who your date was. Am I gonna hafta ream it outta you, or are you gonna give the information willingly?" Inu Yasha asked.

"You're never going to believe me, but it's Sango." Miroku sounded so giddy it was freaking him out.

"You're right, I don't believe you." Inu Yasha said sarcastically.

"But it's true, she finally said yes." His best friend was growing more excited by the minute.

"Finally is right, you've been asking her since fifth grade." A chuckle escaped his lips, at his friend's expense.

"Wish me luck, then. I've got to get ready."

"I wish you all the luck in the world, you're going to need it."

"Talk to you tonight, later."

"Later."

He hung up the phone and took his favorite pick in hand; soon he began strumming softly. The melody was incomplete without a voice to accompany it, but Inu Yasha didn't want to sing, he only wanted to feel the music he was playing.

* * *

[1] – My mom's Japanese friend told me, that they have prefectures there instead of counties.

[2] – A breezeway is an open-air hallway with a covered roof that the middle school I attended had for students to walk under on there way to classes in different buildings.


	2. Chapter Two

Hullo again, I'm so happy you like this story so far! You guys are the best!

Many thanks and lots of love to the following: **Rome34**, **Tomo223**, **Izayoi**, **aznchick**, **Riftwar-Slave**, and **San San as herself**.

To **Izayoi**: I prefer acoustic to electric as well. Led Zeppelin, huh? Cool. I happen to like Def Leppard myself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. So there! =P

How do you like me now? – Chapter 2

Senior year, High school

* * *

He must have fallen asleep while playing, because he woke up to the sound of his cell going off again. There was only one person that could be.

"Hey. How'd it go Miroku?" He said, yawning.

"It went…well. All things considered. Did I wake you up? It's only nine!" Miroku nearly shouted the last part at him.

"Damn it! Would you learn to keep your voice down? I fell asleep playing my guitar. But, what does "all things considered" mean? Tell me you didn't say it." Inu Yasha groaned. 'It' being Miroku's oft used pick-up line of _'Would you bare my child?'_.

"I, uh…yeah. I didn't mean to say it, it just came flying out of my mouth." Miroku explained, "Honest!"

"Could you have possibly done anything worse then that? It was your first date with Sango!" Inu Yasha mentally slapped his forehead.

"I could have groped the waitress's ass. I'm proud to say, I managed not to do that." Miroku sighed, "I asked her if there was even a remote chance of a second date, she said maybe. I'll take that as a good sign."

"I would. Listen, I need to go back to the main house. I'll see you tomorrow, Miroku." Inu Yasha yawned once again.

"Bye."

* * *

The next morning was as uneventful as it could get. Inu Yasha pour himself a bowl of Frosted Flakes, only to realize that there was no milk. After four minutes of trying to get the cereal back into the box he gave up and tossed the bowl's offending contents into the trash. He took a note off the refrigerator that was addressed to him and read it out loud.

"Inu Yasha, gone to get groceries. Be back later, dad." Inu Yasha yawned, "It's 'bout time he went shopping."

He gave up on breakfast and headed back towards his room. He picked up a shirt off his floor and sniffed at it. It smelled clean enough to him, so he slipped it over his head. He grabbed a pair of black jeans from his closet and put them on as well. He looked at his watch, 9:15 am.

"Miroku should be awake by now." Inu Yasha took his cell of the nightstand and dialed Miroku's number. Ring one, ring two, ring three, and then a ring four. He was about to give up when someone finally answered.

"H-Hello?" A sleepy voice, though undeniably it was Miroku's, asked uncertainly. "Who the hell's waking me up at this hour?"

"It's me, Inu Yasha. It's a quarter past nine all ready. We're supposed to go to shopping for new amps, remember?" Inu Yasha's reminded his best friend.

"Yeah, I remember. I just didn't think I'd be sleeping in this late. I'll be decent in, oh say, fifteen minutes. You driving or am I?" Miroku questioned.

"I am, I'll see you in a bit."

"Sure."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Inu Yasha and Miroku were on their way to the mall. It was a beautiful early April day, unseasonably warm and balmy. Their windows were rolled down and the music was blasting from the speakers. Five stoplights and a parking lot later they found their way into the mall itself. Even at this early hour, people were bustling from shop to shop. Kids screamed and cried, parents scolded, teenagers strolled and the elderly talked over fresh brewed coffee. As the two high-schoolers passed a group of girls their age Inu Yasha had to not-so-kindly remind Miroku to keep his hands to himself or else.

Their meandering finally found them in front of Inu Yasha's favorite music store. Not only did it sell the newest CDs and players; it sold the highest-grade music equipment for the lowest prices. The store manager waved to Inu Yasha with a smile.

"Hey there. Lookin' for something special today, Inu Yasha?" the manager asked, leading them towards the equipment.

"Yeah, amps. Has there been any new shipments on them?" he replied.

"I'm afraid not."

"Damn. Mine are getting worn down."

"Sorry kiddo."

Inu Yasha was about to say something more when he heard a scream and a loud slap. Every head in the store turned to see a very flustered girl and Miroku with handprint across his left cheek. If it were anyone but Miroku, he wouldn't have believed the redness of that handprint.

Inu Yasha dragged Miroku out of the store in a headlock. The stares they got as Inu Yasha lugged him around the store ranged from amused to down right disgusted. "You damned idiot." He muttered to Miroku, whom was trying to get out of Inu Yasha's grip.

"Ooh, she's cute…" he heard Miroku say, causing him to look without thinking.

There was Kagome, sitting with several of her friends at a table in the food court. She laughed at something one of her friends said.

"You better not be thinking Kagome's cute." Inu Yasha couldn't believe he'd just said that. Out of all the stupid things he could have said, it had to be _that_.

"Why, do you have some great plan to make her love you?" Miroku asked, his sly and perverted smile appearing again.

"No! You have to make up with Sango, remember?!" He hadn't meant to yell, but then again, his mouth was in drive while his brain was in park still.

Miroku winced, "Did you have to remind me of that? Now let me out of this headlock! My brain isn't getting proper circulation."

Inu Yasha let his best friend go, making his way to an empty and clean table. A table that happened to be five tables away, but in direct line with, Kagome and her friend's table.

Eri stole a glance Inu Yasha and Miroku's way, "Ooh, cuties at ten o'clock…Wait, that's Inu Yasha! A-and he's looking this way."

Kagome looked over casually at the best friends, both of which quickly looked away. "Come on, you really think Inu Yasha and Miroku are 'cuties'? Maybe if you like bad boys and perverts."

"Aw, they aren't too bad. Inu Yasha is hot!" Ayume shuddered, "Miroku…I could live without. I've been groped too many times already, and I swear if he does it again I'll press charges, sue him and the school for allowing it!"

Kagome laughed, her eyes landing on Inu Yasha. "Maybe…nah, he's not my type. I prefer guys that actually have some sense of priority. He never does anything but play his guitar. Where's his school spirit? I've never even seen him join in any school activities."

For the remainder of two hours Inu Yasha kept stealing glances at Kagome. He knew he couldn't date her, but maybe he could get her to notice him. Just maybe.


	3. Chapter Three

Hi y'all. I'm so happy that you like this story so much. It really means a lot to me. Once again, many thanks and lots of love go to the following: **San San as herself**, **Rome34**, **Liquid Snake 3000**, **Astro-24**, **BishieMunky** and **Izayoi**.

Astro-24: Yeah, I listen to country. Toby Keith is my favorite male artist. I love his music.

To all San/Mir fans: Sango makes her first appearance! Believe me, it's not her last…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.

How do you like me now? – Chapter 3

"Okay, run this by me once again." Miroku said, strumming Inu Yasha's favorite guitar.

"Here's the deal. I'm going to write Kagome's number on the football field, along with a little note. _Then _I'll let it slip that I was the one to do it. She'll have to recognize me then." Inu Yasha proclaimed triumphantly.

"She'll notice you all right. Notice how disturbing you are." The violet-eyed young man replied, "Besides…how _do _you plan on getting Kagome's cell number?"

"Easily. Sango's her best friend, right?" A nod came from Miroku. "Then you'll just get it from her."

"M-me?" His voice came out as more of a squeak than anything. "You can't be serious."

Inu Yasha grinned evilly and began playing his red electric guitar, completely ignoring his best friend's pleas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A pretty brown-haired, teenaged girl smiled at her reflection in the mirror. A simple pale rose sundress adorned her curvaceous body. The only make-up she wore was her favorite magenta eye shadow and pink lip-gloss, which she was applying when her cell rang. She smiled at the name on her caller ID. Kago-chan.

"Kago-chan!" she squealed, "How are you?"

"San-chan, I'm great. How are you?" Kagome said, twirling a lock of black hair with her finger.

"I have another date tonight with Miroku." Sango replied, albeit without too much enthusiasm.

"Did I just hear you right? You're going out with the biggest hentai in the school?" Kagome's chocolate eyes were wide with shock.

"He's been asking me out since fifth grade, and I took pity on him." Sango explained, "Miroku does have a few good qualities. He bought me my favorite flowers and a box of my favorite sweets."

"How did he know what to get you?"

"Because he asked my brother Kohaku."

"Oh." Kagome felt that was the only thing fitting to say. In the background she heard a doorbell ringing. "Must be Miroku, hm?"

"Yeah, I'll call you when I get back Kago-chan."

"I look forward to it, San-chan. Bye."

"Bye." 

Sango raced down stairs holding her sandals in her hands to keep from tripping on the way down. As she reached the bottom step she heard the front door open. Cursing mentally for forgetting her brother was home and for making herself hurry; she walked into the living room. There was Miroku, talking with Kohaku. He looked very handsome in his pleated khaki pants and blue shirt. Miroku looked up when he heard Sango approach.

"Hello my dearest Sango." He greeted smoothly. "I was just talking with your wonderful younger brother."

"So I see." Sango said, and walked over to Kohaku. "Dad's going to be a little late tonight, so it'll just be you for a while. I want you to behave yourself, eat the rest of the ice cream in the carton and I hid a soda in the back of the refrigerator. Love you."

He smiled and hugged her. Sango returned the hug and kissed his forehead. "Love you too, sis. You have a good time with Miroku."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miroku and Sango just finished enjoying a wonderful dinner at Sango's favorite Thai restaurant; not to mention that Miroku hadn't done anything perverted. He had been the perfect gentleman: pulling out her chair, letting her order first, he had even made sure they were on the riverside so Sango could enjoy the view. Plus he was paying.

Surprise, surprise. Sango thought to herself and smiled, _He's actually really sweet._

"Hm?" The violet-eyed young man inquired at her smile.

"Oh, nothing really. I was just thinking that this is the best date I've had in a while." She smirked, "You haven't said _or _done anything perverted. Its nice."

"Dearest Sango…that brings joy to my heart and a smile onto my face to hear such words." Miroku answered poetically. "I'm glad you liked it. I'd hope you would."

"Miroku, this is more then I ever expected! I wouldn't mind going on another date like this." Sango blushed.

"Do you have my number yet? I have yours, but next time I want to let you decide where we go, and this way you can call whenever you think of the place." Miroku motioned towards her cell, "I'll program it for you."

"Sure." She handed him her phone and tell him program his number.

Unbeknownst to Sango, Miroku was doing more than just programming his number. He also looked up Kagome's number, and memorized it instantly. Thank the Gods he had a good memory when it came to numbers.

"There. The tab is paid and I should be getting you back home before your dad has a fit." He smiled.

"You're right." She agreed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inu Yasha's cell rang. And rang. And rang. Grumbling he rolled over and picked it up. "What the hell do you want?" he growled.

"Well! If you're going to be that way I won't tell you what I've got…" Miroku said, tantalizingly.

"Crap…please tell me you got Kagome's number." Inu Yasha was wide-awake now.

"You got it. It was as easy as taking candy from a baby." He paused, "Wait…that's a stupid statement. Taking candy from a baby is damn hard."

Inu Yasha growled again, "Just tell me the answer."

"Fine it's…"


	4. Chapter Four

Hi hi! Well, it's fic time again! I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing…Oh, now where was it? I do daresay that I have a few people to thank for reviewing!

****

Astro-24: I know this isn't ASAP, but it is soon enough?

****

Kikiyo hater: Oh, don't worry…I'll finish this one. Plus, I'll even put more Kouga in it for ya!

**Izayoi**: Ah, Lady Izayoi! I, too, think that playing the guitar all day would be a fine thing indeed! I hope you like this chapter!

(laughs) And now I have to switch from T.M. Revolution (My inspiration for my fic "Songs for the Heart and Soul" - Mir/San fans, check it out!) to Toby Keith! Wow…J-Rock to Country, what a switch it is!

I do not own Inu Yasha or any of its characters!

**How do you like me now? – Chapter Four**

Senior Year, High School

It was midnight. A time when most people would be slumbering quietly in their beds, but in Inu Yasha's case, he was just getting home. He managed to sneak past his dad's room and into his own. His clothes were covered in field chalk, not to mention his hands were covered in it as well. He had gone through with his plan the night before the last home game of the year. He chuckled as he stripped down to his boxers and flopped onto his bed for a few hours of sleep before school. Before he drifted off to sleep he wondered why he was even going, it was only a half-day anyway…Oh yeah, to make sure Kagome knows I did it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day went by almost uneventfully, but only almost. When it came time for the game, everyone saw Kagome's cell number with a saucy note written with it on the football field. Inu Yasha waited in the men's restroom at half time and whispered to the guys that it was his doing. Some laughed with him and others, like Kouga, nearly clobbered him.

"You're such an ass!" Kouga growled wolfishly, aiming another right hook at Inu Yasha's face. "How dare you even tamper with her integrity like that, mutt-face?"

"Tch, it was only a joke! And look who's being the ass now! You can't even hit me!" Inu Yasha cackled, ducking through the crowd and away from Kouga. Which unfortunately landed him in front of a crying Kagome and a thoroughly pissed off Sango.

Sango glared daggers at Inu Yasha and gave Kagome a sisterly hug. She was about to give Inu Yasha a piece of her mind, or more pointedly…her fist, when Kagome stopped her and said she'd take care of this herself.

Stepping so close to Inu Yasha that her face touched his, Kagome narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. "Do you know how humiliating that was?"

"It was only-" He began but was cut off.

"No! That was the cruelest thing you could have done to me. How could you? I never did anything to you, so why me?" Kagome shouted, causing Inu Yasha to take a few steps back. "Answer me!"

Inu Yasha sighed and looked off to his left, unable to say the words he desperately wanted to. "Keh, why should I?" There he went again, hiding behind a gruff shell.

"You're hopeless. Why should I even bother with talking to you?" The ebony-haired girl shook her head sadly and walked away. Leaving Inu Yasha and Sango standing but feet from one another.

"I did it so you'd notice me…" He whispered.

Sango had to strain to hear the young man's words as he spoke them, and took pity on the poor guy for once. His voice was so guilt-ridden that Sango was deeply saddened. She walked over to him and put a comforting hand on Inu Yasha's should, which he promptly shrugged off. She shook her head, whispered 'sorry' and ran after Kagome.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

That night Inu Yasha didn't say a word to his father. In fact, he hadn't said a word to anyone since the football game. He just lay there on his bed, thinking about how much of an idiot he was. His cell rang and rang. It was probably Miroku. After hearing his phone ring on and off for the past hour he finally picked it up.

"Yeah?" He asked dejectedly.

"I heard it didn't go so well." Miroku explained apologetically, "Sango says Kagome doesn't want to even hear your voice for the rest of her life."

Inu Yasha winced at his best friend's words, "Yeah, well, my life was screwed up anyway. I'll get over it soon enough."

"Hey, there are other girls out in the world. You'll find someone, I promise." Miroku encouraged him.

"I suppose you're right, this time." Inu Yasha managed a chuckle.

"This time?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The months seemed to breeze by for the students at the high school Inu Yasha attended. Slowly Inu Yasha had begun to talk to more girls, and even dated one or two. But in the back of his mind, he knew that he had made the biggest mistake of his life where Kagome was concerned. He wished he could rewind hid life and stop himself from doing that, but he couldn't.

Graduation day came and Kagome was the top of the class. She was dating a young man named Hojou and was very happy. Sango had never told Kagome of what Inu Yasha had said that day, had kept it to herself and sometimes regretted that. It came as a surprise to everyone when she and Miroku began to date steadily. Many of the other girls were thankful of that because she prevented him from groping them with a quick slap.

Classmates got accepted into different colleges and wished each other the best of luck with life. Inu Yasha announced he was heading to America in a few weeks and hoped to see them all again. Kagome scoffed at the idea, thinking he'd probably come crawling back home within a few months.

And so everyone went on with his or her lives. Inu Yasha didn't return to Japan like Kagome thought, and the only person who heard from him was Miroku. Sango and Miroku got married three years after they both began studying at the same university. They were also expecting their first child. Kagome married Hojou before the first trimester of college, much to Sango's surprise.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Five years later**

__

What would everyone be like? Sango thought to herself, fingering the inlaid lettering of the five-year high school reunion invitation on the table. Her musings were cut short when the phone rang. The caller ID read 'unknown'. She sighed before picking up the receiver, _It better not be a telemarketer._

"Houshi residence, Sango speaking." The chocolate-eyed woman said calmly.

"Hey Sango, it's been a while." The voice on the other end of the line hadn't lost it's immature intonations over the years, she knew exactly who it was. "How's the family?"

"Fine. Mitsu absolutely loves that tricycle that you sent her for Christmas." She replied, "Say…are you going to the reunion?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm going to take an early flight tomorrow morning." Inu Yasha said, "Now I gotta get goin', I need my beauty sleep. Tell Miroku I said hi, and tell Mitsu that I love her!"

"Will do. Good-bye Inu Yasha."

"Bye Sango."


	5. Chapter Five

Guess what?…Last chapter, folks. Many thanks go out to those that have reviewed my fic. It means so much to me.

Kagie-chan: I hope you like the ending of the fic!

Astro-24: Thanks so much! Hope this is up to par with the rest of the chapters.

Kylie lynn: Sadly, yes…Kag married Houjo.

So sorry if this is a tad on the short side!

I do not own IY or any of its characters.

How do you like me now? – Chapter 5

5-Year high school reunion party

Sango and Miroku greeted their classmates as they walked through the crowd, and no sign of Inu Yasha. Kouga was busy showing of his fiancée, Ayame, to the rest of his former teammates. Standing all by herself, next to the refreshment table, was Kagome. She looked so depressed that Sango wanted to rush right over and give her a hug…but Kagome had stopped talking to her about three months ago. Ever since she had married Houjo their relationship had been strained, because Sango would constantly tell Kagome she deserved better. Houjo was rarely home, for goodness' sake! Plus her kids always said Kagome cried when she thought they wouldn't notice. All information she had told Inu Yasha, which upset him, but he did nothing major about it since Kagome never wanted to hear from him again.

Miroku noticed the angered look on his wife's face, the direction she was looking in, and assumed she was thinking about Houjo again. With a shrug he patted her butt to keep her from tensing up too badly. Unfortunately she released her tension in the form of a slap. Target: Miroku's face. Old habits die hard.

After an hour had passed and still there was not a sight of Inu Yasha's silvery-white hair, Sango began to worry. She had probably seen most of the high school graduates she wanted to see; all the ones she didn't want to see and even some of the teachers. She was about to ask Miroku where the hell the guy was, when the old principle took to the microphone on stage.

"Well, this is a wonderful surprise to see you all again. We have set up some entertainment for you tonight." The principle chuckled, "I never thought this boy would make it. Here, for your enjoyment, is Hanyou!"

Inu Yasha walked out on the stage with his old red guitar in hand, "Hey, it's been a while! Bet those teachers aren't too happy to see me, huh?" The teachers laughed and so did the students. "This song's words may sound a bit familiar to everyone. Hope you enjoy it." He then picked up the mic and his band started to play.

I was always the crazy one  
I broke into the stadium  
And I wrote your number on the 50 yard line  
You were always the perfect one  
And the valedictorian so  
Under your number I wrote "call for a good time"

I only wanted to catch your attention  
But you overlooked me somehow  
Besides you had too many boyfriends to mention  
And I played my guitar too loud.

How do you like me now?  
Now that I'm on my way?  
Do you still think I'm crazy  
Standin' here today?  
I couldn't make you love me  
But I always dreamed about  
Living in your radio  
How do you like me now?

When I took off to Tennessee  
I heard that you made fun of me  
Never imagined I'd make it this far  
Then you married into money girl  
Ain't it a cruel and funny world?  
He took your dreams and tore them apart.

He never comes home  
And you're always alone  
And your kids hear you cryin' down the hall  
Alarm clock starts ringin'  
Who could that be singin'  
Its me baby, with your wake up call!

How do you like me now?  
Now that I'm on my way?  
Do you still think I'm crazy  
Standin' here today?  
I couldn't make you love me  
But I always dreamed about living in your radio  
How do you like me now?

The gathered students and staff cheered for him as he finished his song. Kagome stared at him, wide-eyed. He was talking about her in his song, wasn't he? She was so lost in thought, she didn't even notice the man that had moved to her side.

"Hi." Came the quiet greeting, bringing her out of her musings.

When she looked up, she wasn't surprised at all to see Inu Yasha. "You're such an idiot." Kagome whispered to him.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But love does make you do some pretty dumb things…" Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as she finally broke down and cried.


End file.
